


Pokemon: Legacy and Legends

by PrincessRose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 블레이드 앤 소울 | Blade and Soul (Video Game)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: This is a story about an unusual girl named Hwa-Young Róng Líng Seong, who has a legacy that was passed down to her from long ago. She moves to Pallet Town from the Sinnoh Region with her mother, Eun Seong. It follows Hwa-Young as she embarks on her journey through the Kanto region with her trusted Starter Pokemon Chimchar.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	1. New Neighbors

Samuel Oak was a middle-aged man with peach skin, gray hair, and thick, bushy eyebrows that lived in Pallet Town in the Kanto region. He was the Pokemon Professor in the Kanto region and wore a lab coat, a light maroon polo shirt, a brown belt and beige pants, and matching brown loafers. Professor Oak was looking out the window of his lab while reminiscing.

Pallet Town was a small town that didn't change much, but during the last year, a large house was being built nearby, or so that was what Professor Oak thought at first. As the process of the large house continued, Professor Oak soon realized that it was no normal large house at all and was a mansion. There wasn't just one building being built either as another mansion, or that's what Professor Oak thought, was being put up along with the mansion.

Professor Oak blinked and continued to look out the window of his lab at the mansion until he was brought out of his reminiscing and had to get back to work. However, that didn't stop his curiosity and wonder.

The next day, Professor Oak was busy at work when all of a sudden he had to stop to answer the video phone, only to see a middle-aged man with peach skin, white hair and a white mustache, and dark gray eyes, wearing dark brown pants, a blue suit with yellow buttons on it, and a brown coat and tie.

"Oh, Hello, Professor Rowan," greeted Professor Oak. "What can I do for you?"

Professor Oak was well aware of other regions despite not saying anything to anyone else about them, and he knew all of the Professors of each region.

"Hello, Professor Oak," greeted Professor Rowan. "I have a 10-year-old girl that will be starting her Pokemon journey this coming year, but she is moving to the Kanto region with her family."

"Oh, they must be moving into the mansions next door," stated Professor Oak.

"Uh, yes," replied Professor Rowan. "I already have a Pokedex provided for her, but since she is coming from the Sinnoh region, I was wondering if you could upgrade it to include the Kanto region."

"Yes," answered Professor Oak. "Where are they coming from, and when will they be arriving?"

"They're moving from Snowpoint City and will be arriving on December 1st," answered Professor Rowan.

"That doesn't give me a lot of time," replied Professor Oak.

"Don't worry, I'll be sending the Pokedex with her mother, and I'll be sending her with a special Pokemon that I specifically picked out for her," said Professor Rowan.

"That's good because Professor Sycamore wants me to send him the Kanto starters for him to study," replied Professor Oak. "I have a Charmander here that can't stop catching everything on fire."

"You should tell Professor Sycamore to hold onto that Charmander for the girl," said Professor Rowan.

"What?" questioned Professor Oak. "That's a bit dangerous. No ordinary trainer can handle that Charmander."

"The girl is unusual, but you'll understand soon enough," replied Professor Rowan. "I got to go, got things to do."

Professor Oak was curious and wondered what he meant by the girl is unusual, but he didn't get time to ask as the screen flashed off, ending the video call.

"Well, I suppose I'll find out soon enough," said Professor Oak.

Two weeks went by since that day, and Professor Oak was busy work in his lab. Suddenly the lab door burst open, and a boy with auburn hair and black eyes, wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt, a black necklace with a gold bead, dark blue pants, and brown boots came running inside.

"Gramps!" exclaimed the boy. "Someone is coming!"

"What? Already?" questioned Professor Oak.

It was seven-thirty in the morning, and Professor Oak was not expecting them to arrive so soon. He abandoned what he was doing and quickly gathered his things before rushing out of the lab. Professor Oak made his way to the front of the mansion with his grandson Gary in hot pursuit. As he got closer, Professor Oak saw the townfolk, who was standing around waiting.

"Oh, Professor, good morning," said a woman with auburn hair and amber eyes.

"Good morning, Professor Oak," said a boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Good morning, Delia, Ash," greeted Professor Oak.

He turned and looked down the road to see a large moving truck heading toward Pallet Town, kicking up a cloud of white snow from the ground, but could not see anything behind it.

Professor Oak turned to the Townfolk. "Alright, back to your houses. We don't want to overwhelm them."

"You're right, Professor," said Delia. "Come, Ash."

"Awe, but I want to meet who it is," pouted Ash.

"You can do that later," replied Delia before turning to Professor Oak. "Isn't that right, Professor?"

"Yes, but let's give them time to settle in first," answered Professor Oak.

Everyone left and made their way to their houses. Professor Oak stayed to make sure their new neighbors weren't overwhelmed by the townsfolk before they unpacked and settled in. Before the moving truck got to the mansion, the fancy black iron-wrought gate opened up. The moving truck came to a stop before backing up through the iron-wrought gate to the mansion, allowing Professor Oak to see a black pickup truck behind it that looked like it was new. Either that or it was kept in good condition. The truck followed the moving truck and pulled through the iron-wrought gate to the mansion.

Professor Oak was about to leave and allow their new neighbors to unpack and settle in, but the iron-wrought gate didn't close for a while after the pickup truck went through it, so Professor Oak decided to make his way through the gate and toward the mansion. As he was making his way toward the house, the pickup truck's drive door opened up, and a beautiful woman that looked like she was in her late teens climbed out. The woman had milk chocolate brown skin, black hair that went down to her butt, and bright green eyes.

"Oh, a visitor so soon?" questioned the woman as she turned and looked at Professor Oak.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was trying to make sure you weren't overwhelmed by the townsfolk before you had a chance to unpack and settle in," said Professor Oak as he came to a stop in front of her. "My name is Samuel Oak, but some call me Professor Oak."

"Oh, you must be the Pokemon Professor of the Kanto region," said the woman.

"Yes," answered Professor Oak before pointing to the left. "I live right next door."

"It's nice to meet you," said the woman. "My name is Eun Seong." She turned and reached inside the truck before pulling out a device that Professor Oak recognized. "I was told to give this Pokedex to you by Professor Rowan."

"Ah, yes, the Pokedex for your daughter," said Professor Oak, taking the Pokedex before looking at Eun. "You're quite a young mother."

"Oh, is that so? And how old do you think I am?" asked Eun.

"Ummm, eighteen or nineteen," answered Professor Oak.

"Wow, you really make me feel young," replied Eun. "I'm twenty-six years old."

"What? Seriously?" questioned Professor Oak, taken by surprise.

"Yes," answered Eun as she shut the driver's side door.

Eun made her way to the back of the moving truck and opened the back while Professor Oak stood to the side.

"Yay! We are here, Chimchar!" came the excited, cute, and adorable voice of a girl.

"Chim… Chimchar!" came the excited reply of a Pokemon.

A girl jumped out of the truck, followed by a Pokemon that Professor Oak recognized, making him gasp, taken by surprise by the girl's appearance. Sure, Professor Rowan told him the girl was unusual, but he never expected this. She was a petite girl at the height of two feet tall with milk chocolate brown skin, feet length white hair, and golden-red eyes, but she was a voluptuous girl and very well defined, showing her fitness. What surprised Professor Oak the most was the matching pair of animal ears on her head and the nine tails that swayed behind her. The Pokemon with her was Chimchar, but its fur was pink instead of the standard orange.

"Animal ears and tail?" questioned Professor Oak.

"I take it, Professor Rowan didn't tell you," said Eun.

"No, he didn't," replied Professor Oak.

"I'm not surprised," said Eun. "He likes to surprise people, especially when it comes to my daughter."

Professor Oak nodded his head. "I never saw someone with animal ears and tails before."

"Neither have I, until she was born," said Eun. "She is a first, but you can say it runs in our blood from generations ago."

Professor Oak moved toward the girl and crouched down in front of her with a smile. "Hello there. My name is Professor Oak. What's your name?"

"Hwa-Young Róng Líng Seong," answered the girl, introducing herself before politely bowing. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Professor Oak." She turned to Chimchar, who was standing next to her. "Chimchar, say hello."

"Chim… Chimchar!" exclaimed Chimchar, jumping into the air and throwing a fist.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Hwa-Young, Chimchar, but don't you think it's a bit cold to wear that?" asked Professor Oak.

Hwa-Young was wearing a two-piece light blue swimsuit with the bottom half having a skirt decorated with flowers and matching light blue sandals on the forefeet, which she stood on and only had three toes instead of five. She wore flower bands on her wrists and ankles and teardrop-shaped earrings in her ears with this swimsuit.

"No, it's not cold at all," answered Hwa-Young.

"She is used to the cold, so it doesn't bother her," said Eun.

"Huh," said Professor Oak standing back up. "Well, I'm going to go and let you unpack. Besides, I got things to take care of."

"Come on, Chimchar!" exclaimed Hwa-Young as she turned around and took off to the mansion extremely fast, leaving behind a brilliant blue stream of light behind her.

"Chimchar!" exclaimed Chimchar before chasing after her.

Professor Oak wasn't sure what he just witnessed. "What was that?"

"That's called Windwalking," answered Eun. "It used to be popular a very long time ago, but I'm not very efficient in using it."

"It must be tough to keep up with her," said Professor Oak.

"Yes, but she is a good girl and doesn't go too far and can always find her way home," replied Eun.

"Well, I'm going to go now," said Professor Oak.

"Alright, see you later," said Eun.

"Yup, see you later," replied Professor Oak.

Professor Oak didn't know what Windwalking was but decided to save it for another time. After saying his goodbyes one final time, he left and made his way back home. Eun turned and made her way into the mansion. A little later in the morning, the mansion was swarmed by women and men, who were busy taking the furniture into the mansion.

The first thing Hwa-Young did when she got inside was run around the mansion with Chimchar, looking at all the rooms. After the maids and butlers brought in their belongings, Hwa-Young ran through the mansion with Chimchar, going through their things, searching for something.

Later that evening, Eun was in the kitchen taking care of some of their smaller belongings when the doorbell ringed. She stopped what she was doing and made her way through the mansion to the foyer to open the door.

"Oh, Professor Oak," said Eun. "You're back so soon?"

"Yeah, sorry," apologized Professor Oak. "I thought I'd come to see how you are doing."

"Oh, no need to apologize, Professor," replied Eun. "The maids and butlers already moved everything inside, and all that is left is taking care of the majority of small things." Eun held the door open and stepped aside so that Professor Oak can come inside. "Come on inside. No need to stand outside like a statue."

Professor Oak smiled and walked inside the mansion, and Eun closed the door behind him. She turned and made her way through the mansion toward the kitchen with Professor Oak following.

"This is a pretty fancy place," said Professor Oak when they got to the living room.

Eun stopped with Professor Oak and looked at him. "Yeah, they did a wonderful job of building it."

Professor Oak looked around the living room for a bit before turning to Eun. "Where is Hwa-Young?"

"Oh, she should be around here," replied Eun.

"Chim… Chimchar!" came the cry of Chimchar, getting their attention as they turned to look at a fancy archway.

"Yes, we are almost there, Chimchar," came Hwa-Young's voice.

Eun and Professor Oak saw Hwa-Young come around the corner, carrying a Christmas Tree with Chimchar helping, carrying the Christmas decoration with some of them wrapped around the Pokemon.

"Oh, Hwa-Young," said Eun. "I told you to wait."

Hwa-Young stopped and looked at her mother. "What? But mom, Christmas will be here soon, and we need to get the Christmas decorations up."

Eun sighed.

Professor Oak smiled. "I can help her."

"Thank you," said Eun with a polite bow.

"Oh, you're very much welcome," replied Professor Oak.

Eun smiled and made her way out of the living room to the kitchen.

"Well, what do you say we get the Christmas Tree up," said Professor Oak turning to Hwa-Young with a smile.

"Yay!" cheered Hwa-Young excitedly.

"Chim… Chimchar!" cheered Chimchar excitedly.

Professor Oak went about helping Hwa-Young and Chimchar put up the Christmas Tree, and soon is was standing tall in the living room.

"That's a big Christmas Tree," remarked Professor Oak.

"I found it myself," replied Hwa-Young proudly.

"Did you get it in Sinnoh?" asked Professor Oak.

"Yup, sure did," answered Hwa-Young.

"So, what's next?" asked Professor Oak.

"Christmas lights!" exclaimed Hwa-Young as she ran over to the decorations.

"Chim… Chim… Chimchar!" exclaimed Chimchar.

Professor Oak smiled at their excitement.

Hwa-Young and Chimchar went about decorating the Christmas Tree with Christmas lights while Professor Oak watched and got the bottom of the Christmas Tree decorated, but they eventually came to a spot that they couldn't reach and had to stop. Professor Oak gave them a hand with decorating the middle of the Christmas Tree with the lights until the Christmas Tree was decorated up to his head. He stopped and went over to Hwa-Young before picking her up, making her giggle and laugh excitedly as she continued to decorate as much of the Christmas Tree with the lights that she could.

Eun heard her daughter giggle and laugh and made her way out of the kitchen to see Professor Oak picked up Hwa-Young, which made her smile. She left again to take care of their smaller belongings.

Professor Oak and Hwa-Young had to stop as Hwa-Young couldn't reach anymore of the Christmas Tree that was sixteen feet tall. Hwa-Young and Chimchar left the living room, making Professor Oak wonder if they was finished, but he soon saw them return carrying a ladder into the living room. Professor Oak went about helping them put up the ladder before finishing with putting up the Christmas lights.

"Alright, what's next?" asked Professor Oak, turning to look at Hwa-Young.

"Garland!" exclaimed Hwa-Young excitedly as she ran over to the decorations.

"Chim… Chimchar!" exclaimed Chimchar, jumping into the air excitedly before following Hwa-Young.

They got out the gold garland before they went about decorating the Christmas Tree with it, but they eventually had to stop when they couldn't reach any higher. Professor Oak went over to Hwa-Young and picked her up, making her giggle and laugh excitedly, allowing her to decorate as much of the Christmas Tree with the garland that she could. They eventually had to stop as Hwa-Young couldn't reach anymore of the Christmas Tree and used the ladder to finish decorating the Christmas Tree with the garland.

"Tinsel! Tinsel!" exclaimed Hwa-Young excitedly, skipping over to the decorations.

"Chim… Chim… Chimchar!" exclaimed Chimchar, jumping into the air excitedly before following Hwa-Young.

They got out the silver tinsel before they went over to the Christmas Tree and started throwing bits of it on the tree. They managed to get the bottom of the Christmas Tree covered in silver tinsel but had to stop when they couldn't reach any higher. Professor Oak went over to Hwa-Young and picked her up, making her giggle and laugh excitedly, allowing her to decorate as much of the Christmas Tree with the tinsel, setting her back down to get more tinsel as needed. They eventually had to stop and use the ladder to finish decorating the top of the Christmas Tree with the tinsel.

With that done, Hwa-Young, Chimchar, and Professor Oak went about putting the ornaments on the Christmas tree with Hwa-Young and Chimchar doing the bottom and Professor Oak doing the middle. They used the ladder to put the rest of the ornaments on the top of the Christmas tree. Hwa-Young allowed Chimchar to do the honor of putting up the glass star on top of the Christmas tree.

"Well, that takes care of the Christmas Tree," said Professor Oak.

He turned to see Hwa-Young and Chimchar by the Christmas decorations and sweatdropped.

"Hwa-Young, Chimchar, I don't think you can put any more decorations on the Christmas Tree," said Professor Oak.

"What? Don't be silly," replied Hwa-Young. "We still got the rest of the decorations to put up around the house and outside."

"Uh, just a minute, Hwa-Young," said Professor Oak. "I'll be right back."

Professor Oak made his way to the door and went out of the house.

Hwa-Young and Chimchar waited in the living room for Professor Oak to return, and it was a bit later when the doorbell ringed. Hwa-Young got up and went to answer the door while Chimchar waited in the living room. She opened the door to see Professor Oak and two boys, one with auburn hair and one with black hair. The two boys gasped in surprise when they saw her, making Professor Oak chuckle in amusement.

"Hello, who are you?" asked Hwa-Young, looking back and forth between the two boys.

"This is my grandson Gary," answered Professor Oak, waving a hand to the boy on his left, introducing him before waving a hand to the boy on his right, "and this is Ash, a son of one of the townfolks in Pallet Town."

"My name Hwa-Young Róng Líng Seong," said Hwa-Young, introducing herself before politely bowing. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Gary, Ash."

The two boys smiled at her politeness.

"Come on inside," said Hwa-Young, opening the door and stepping aside so that they can come inside.

Professor Oak smiled and walked inside the mansion with the two boys following, looking a bit nervous. Hwa-Young closed the door behind them while the two boys looked around at the mansion.

"Wow, it's so huge and elegant!" exclaimed Gary.

Hwa-Young smiled and took off quickly to the living room, leaving behind a trail of brilliant blue light.

"Professor Oak, what was that?" asked Ash.

"It's called Windwalking, but I don't know much about it," answered Professor Oak.

"Is she a Pokemon?" questioned Gary.

"No, she is human," answered Professor Oak.

"But her ears and tails," said Gary.

"She was born with those," replied Professor Oak. "Now, come, Gary, Ash."

Professor Oak made his way to the living room with the two boys following.

"Woah! What Pokemon is that?" questioned Gary when he saw Chimchar.

"That is Chimchar," answered Professor Oak. "Hwa-Young was given that Pokemon before she moved here."

"Oh," said the two boys.

They didn't think anything about that but continued to look at Chimchar curiously, having never seen the Pokemon before.

"Chimchar, say hello," said Hwa-Young.

"Chim… Chimchar!" exclaimed Chimchar, jumping into the air and throwing a fist.

After a bit of admiring Hwa-Young's Pokemon and the mansion, the two boys made their way over to Hwa-Young and Chimchar, who was next to the Christmas decorations.

"So, we are helping with putting up these Christmas decorations," said Gary.

"Sure," replied Hwa-Young with a smile before pointing to a box, "but be careful with that box. They're fragile."

Hwa-Young and Chimchar got out some Christmas decorations before they went about putting them up around the living room.

"Hey, Rong Ling," said Gary, getting Hwa-Young's attention. "Where you want this?"

"You can put that over there," replied Hwa-Young, directing Gary where to put the decoration.

"What about this?" asked Ash.

"You can put that up on the mantle," answered Hwa-Young, directing Ash where to put the decoration.

Hwa-Young, Chimchar, Gary, and Ash went about running around through the mansion, putting up the decoration all around the house while Professor Oak watched them with a smile.

"Well, that does it for today," said Hwa-Young before she took off around the mansion with Chimchar, leaving Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash in the living room.

"Come, mom," came Hwa-Young's voice, getting Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash's attention as they turned to look at an archway.

"Hwa-Young, what's the hurry?" came Eun's voice.

"Chim… Chimchar," came the excited cry of the Pokemon.

Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash saw Hwa-Young and Chimchar come around the corner with Hwa-Young practically dragging her mother by the hand.

"See," said Hwa-Young, showing her mother the Christmas decorations.

"You did a wonderful job with decorating the mansion," said Eun, looking around at all the Christmas decorations.

Hwa-Young beamed a smile proudly. "Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash helped."

"I just did a little bit," replied Professor Oak. "Hwa-Young, Chimchar, Gary, and Ash did most of the work."

"Thank you," said Eun before politely bowing.

"Oh, don't mention it," replied Professor Oak.

Eun smiled. "Well, it's getting late. How about staying for dinner, Professor, Gary, Ash?"

"You know who we are?" asked Gary.

"My daughter told me," answered Eun before bowing politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ma'am," replied Gary and Ash.

"Now, now, no need to be so formal," said Eun. "Just call me Eun."

"Yes, Ma'am!" replied Gary and Ash.

"What did I just tell you?" questioned Eun with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Mrs. Seong," apologized the two boys.

"Well, that's better," said Eun. "Now, follow me."

"I'll race you!" exclaimed Hwa-Young.

"Ha, you're on!" exclaimed Ash.

Hwa-Young took off out of the living room, leaving behind a trail of brilliant blue light. Chimchar followed after her with Ash while Professor Oak and Gary followed Eun to the dining room.

When they got to the dining room, Professor Oak and Gary didn't see Ash.

"Owww… owww… owww," came a recognizable cry, getting their attention as they turned to the fancy archway.

They watched as a young girl dragged Ash into the dining room by his ear. The young girl had waist-length light blue hair with two thin braids and two bangs framing her face, going down to her stomach alongside her light pink eyes. It was obvious that she was a maid as she wore a black and white maid outfit.

"Erio, what's with the rough treatment?" asked Eun.

The girl was a five-year-old named Erio Yoshino, who was Hwa-Young's personal maid.

"I found this pervert upstairs in Hwa-Young-sama's room sniffing her panties," answered Erio.

Hwa-Young blinked while Gary looked amused.

"That's kind of a weird habit," replied Hwa-Young.

Professor Oak couldn't be any more embarrassed.

After that whole embarrassing scene, they all sat down at the luxurious dining table fit for royalty, with Eun and Hwa-Young sitting at the ends of the table. It wasn't long when the maids carted out and presented the luxurious dinner to them. Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash continued to sit there and look between Hwa-Young and Eun until they started eating the food elegantly, and they tried to copy them. 

When dinner was over, Hwa-Young and Eun said their goodbyes to Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash before they left the mansion and made their way home. Hwa-Young went up to her bedroom before going through the boxes searching for her pajamas, having not unpacked her clothes yet. She soon found what she was looking for and pulled out her pajamas before putting them on.

The top was light pink with a light blue bow in the center and hugged her titties, giving an ample amount of cleavage, held up by light pink straps on her shoulder with silk traveling down her stomach that split at the center. With the top, she wore silky and lacy partially transparent light pink thongs with a light blue bow in the center and designs on the sides of the front that hung just across her ass cheeks and strings tied at the side of her hips.

Once dressed for bed, Hwa-Young recalled Chimchar to his Luxury Ball before climbing into her bed and went to sleep for the night.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter one of Pokemon: Legacy and Legends. I do hope you like it. The story starts a little earlier than the original Pokemon Story, but not too much before it. While I could have done this part as a Prologue, I felt that an actual chapter was better, especially considering we aren't even finished with it yet. I couldn't fit everything I wanted into this chapter, so I decided to save that for the next chapter and hope to get it long enough to be a chapter of its own. The story is mainly Pokemon, but there will be some Blade and Soul elements in the story, especially when considering Hwa-Young. There was no actual date mentioned, but Hwa-Young and her mother, Eun, moved into the mansion in Pallet Town on December 1. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Legacy and Legends.

 **Note:** There will be no lemons in this chapter, or at least I don't think so, but that will depend on the readers and what they want. Personally, I wasn't planning on any lemons as I wanted a normal Pokemon story for once, but there will be relationships, blushing, bath scenes, and revealing clothing. If you would like the relationships to be yuri or not, please feel free to let me know as I have not decided on any pairings as of this moment. Rating is subject to change depending on what the audience would like to see.

In case you are curious about Hwa-Young's outfits in the story, the first one is the Endless Summer Variant outfit from Blade and Soul. The second outfit is a Variant of Acerola's outfit, which you can see in this link. https://img1.gelbooru.com/samples/e4/30/sample_e430693a50c0a185800b17a72900105c.jpg

**Upcoming Story Releases:**

  1. The Celestial Devil - Heavenly Paradise (An Alternate version of "The Celestial Devil")
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian (Another crossover story between Blade and Soul and Pokemon)
  3. Magical Futanari Legends (An Alternate version of "Magical Girls Legends)
  4. Blade and Soul: Legends (Another Blade and Soul Story)



**Upcoming Story Chapter Releases:**

  1. Sasha ½ - chapter 8
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian - Prologue
  3. Tera: The Destructive Sentinel - Chapter 4
  4. Blade and Soul: Rise of the Great Guardian - Chapter 7
  5. Pokemon Stardom - Chapter 8
  6. Pokemon: Destiny Bound - Chapter 16
  7. Pokemon: A Legendary Journey - Chapter 11
  8. The Kingdom of Pora Skuldia - Chapter 19
  9. Fairy Tail: Phoenix Slayers - Chapter 4
  10. The Vampire Queen - Chapter 10
  11. Guardian Witches - Chapter 14
  12. Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome - Chapter 12
  13. Dragonball Tails - Chapter 4
  14. Dragonball Legends - Chapter 4
  15. Pokemon: Legacy and Legends - Chapter 2



**Additional Upcoming Story Chapters Comming Soon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or Blade and Soul, but I do own my Character and the idea of the story.


	2. Awe-inspiring Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, an unusual girl named Hwa-Young Róng Líng Seong and her mother Eun moved to Pallet Town, where they met Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash. What will happen next for Hwa-Young as she settles into her new mansion with her mother? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

Hwa-Young and Chimchar woke up bright and early the next day at three before Hwa-Young got changed into a new outfit instead of her swimsuit and made her way downstairs to the dining room with Chimchar. It wasn't long when the maids carted out and presented the luxurious breakfast to Hwa-Young and Chimchar, who went about eating elegantly, or at least Hwa-Young was. Once breakfast was over, Hwa-Young and Chimchar left the dining room and disappeared somewhere.

At seven in the morning, Eun was in the dining room eating breakfast when the doorbell ringed. Eun didn't bother to get up to answer the door. The door was answered by an older man with long braided gray hair that went down to his middle back and amber eyes, wearing a black and white tuxedo.

"Oh, you must be Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash," said the man.

"Yes," answered Professor Oak.

"Come on inside," said the man, holding the door open and stepping aside so that Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash can come inside.

Professor Oak smiled and walked inside the mansion with the two boys following, looking a bit nervous. The man closed the door behind them while Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash waited with the latter two looking around the mansion.

"Follow me," said the man.

"Lead the way," replied Professor Oak.

The man, who Professor Oak realized was a butler, led them through the mansion to the dining room, where they saw Eun eating breakfast.

"Oh, Professor, Gary, Ash," said Eun standing up and politely bowing. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Ma'am!" replied Gary and Ash.

"What did I tell you?" questioned Eun with her hands on her hips. "You don't have to be so formal. Just call me Eun."

"Sorry, Mrs. Seong," apologized the two boys.

"That's better," said Eun.

"Good morning, Eun," said Professor Oak, "but there was no need to stand up. You was busy eating."

"Nonsense," replied Eun. "It is courteous to greet your guests properly."

Gary and Ash looked around at the dining room before looking back at Eun.

"Where is Rong Ling?" asked Gary.

Eun giggled. "She's at the dojo, but it's Róng Líng, not Rong Ling."

"Dojo?" questioned Professor Oak.

"It's the building near the mansion," said Eun.

"What? I thought that was another mansion," replied Professor Oak.

Eun giggled. "No. No, it isn't."

"Well, we will leave you to your breakfast and go to the dojo," said Professor Oak.

Eun smiled and sat down before going back to her breakfast.

Professor Oak made his way through the mansion and outside with the two boys following. They made their way across the lawn toward the dojo on the right side of the mansion, which was the large building that Professor Oak mistook for another mansion. As they got closer, they could hear bangs and ruckus coming from inside the dojo.

"Come on, Chimchar!" came Hwa-Young's voice. "You can do better than that."

"Chim… Chimchar!" came the reply of the Pokemon.

"That's it!" came Hwa-Young's voice. "Show me that fiery spirit!"

When they got to the dojo, Professor Oak opened the door and went inside with Gary and Ash following, only to see Hwa-Young and Chimchar charge at each other and engage in hand-to-hand combat throwing punches, kicks, elbows, knees, and palm strikes. No ordinary person would be willing to fight against a Pokemon, but Hwa-Young seemed to have the upper hand. Hwa-Young grabbed Chimchar by his foot when he went to kick her and swung him around like a rag doll before throwing him into the floor, making him crash into the floor before bouncing back onto his feet.

"Huh? Has it been that long already?" questioned Hwa-Young turning to look at Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash. "Good morning, Professor, Gary, Ash." Hwa-Young slightly bowed in politeness.

Hwa-Young was wearing a Martial Arts outfit. The top was white with light blue trimming, revealing her center upper body from her neck to her waist, where it was tied with a light blue belt and loosely hung out, partially revealing her large breasts. The bottom was a pair of white pants, and she was barefoot.

"Good morning, Hwa-Young," replied Professor Oak, not fazed by her appearance, already used to her wearing revealing clothing at bizarre times.

"Good morning, Young," replied Ash, who was not fazed by her appearance.

"G-Good morning… Ro…" Gary paused as he tried to sound out her middle name. "Róng Líng."

"Chim… Chimchar!" exclaimed Chimchar.

"We'll continue tomorrow, Chimchar," said Hwa-Young, turning to Chimchar. "We got Christmas decorations to put up."

"Chim… Chimchar!" exclaimed Chimchar, jumping into the air excitedly.

Hwa-Young made her way out of the dojo with Chimchar and waited for Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash to come out before closing the door. She turned and made her way back to the mansion with Chimchar beside her and the others behind her.

"Give me a moment to change," said Hwa-Young.

"Sure," replied Professor Oak. "We'll wait in the living room."

Hwa-Young made her way up the stairs to her bedroom with Chimchar before taking her martial arts outfit off. She went to the bathroom connected to her room and freshened up before getting into her swimsuit. Hwa-Young made her way back downstairs and into the living room with Chimchar.

"Alright, let's get the Christmas decorations up!" exclaimed Hwa-Young.

"What are we doing next?" asked Gary.

"My room," answered Hwa-Young.

"Y-Y-Your room," stuttered Gary with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Yes," answered Hwa-Young. "I have a small Christmas Tree and decorations to put up in my room."

Hwa-Young turned and started to make her way out of the living room with Chimchar.

"Um, shouldn't we bring some of these Christmas decorations?" asked Gary.

Hwa-Young stopped and turned to look at him. "Those don't go upstairs. I already got the Christmas Tree and decorations up in my room."

"Oh," said Gary.

Hwa-Young turned back around and continued making her way out of the living room with Chimchar. Gary and Ash got up before they followed her out of the living room to the stairs and started going up the stairs.

"I'll race you!" exclaimed Ash.

"You'll just get lost again, pervert Ash-boy," retorted Gary.

The two boys stopped and glared at each other.

"That's enough, you two," said Hwa-Young. "Now, come on."

The two boys stopped and looked at her before they continued following her to her bedroom. When they got to the top, Hwa-Young led them down the left side hallway to the end, where a set of fancy double doors was. She opened the door and went inside her bedroom with Chimchar, followed by Gary and Ash, with the former a bit nervous. 

"Huh? It's a bit plain," said Gary, expecting Hwa-Young's room to be more girlish.

"Yeah, I haven't unpacked yet," replied Hwa-Young.

"And you're already putting up the Christmas decorations?" questioned Gary with a sweatdrop.

"Christmas will be here soon," answered Hwa-Young. "I'll unpack while looking for the Christmas decorations."

"We'll help," said Gary.

Hwa-Young smiled before they went about going through the many boxes, searching for the Christmas decorations and helping her unpack, but the majority of the stuff was clothes, bedding, dolls, stuffed animals, and girly things.

"Gah!" shouted Gary with a heavy blush on his face when he looked in a box.

"What?" questioned Hwa-Young turning to look at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Ro…" Gary paused as he tried to sound out her middle name. "Róng Líng, you should unpack this box." He pushed the box over to her.

Hwa blinked and looked inside. "Oh, it's just my panties."

She pulled out many different types of partially transparent silky and lacy panties in the colors of white with light blue bows, white with light pink bows, light blue with white bows, light pink with white bows, light blue with light pink bows, and light pink with light blue bows and put them on the bed. Once she got them all out of the box, she went about putting them away in her dresser at the top, much to Gary's relief.

Gary was a bit nervous to go through some more boxes but looked at another one.

"Hey, what's this one?" asked Gary. "It says fragile."

"What?" questioned Hwa-Young turning to look at him. "Those are the Christmas decorations. They are made of glass."

"So we found them?" questioned Gary.

"Some of them," answered Hwa-Young. "There should be some more, but those are not fragile."

They continued to go through more boxes, with Gary shouting a few times with a heavy blush on his face when he found a box containing Hwa-Young's panties. They eventually got the majority of Hwa-Young's stuff put away but haven't yet found the remaining Christmas decorations.

"Uh, Róng Líng, you should unpack this box," said Gary pushing the box over to her, a bit uneasy.

Hwa-Young opened the box and looked inside. "Oh, it's some of my outfits."

She went about putting away the outfits.

"Chim… Chimchar!" exclaimed Chimchar, getting their attention.

"Oh, the other Christmas decoration," said Gary. "Is that all of them?"

"Good work, Chimchar," said Hwa-Young. "There should be one more box."

They went through the last remaining boxes.

"Oh, I found them!" exclaimed Gary when he looked inside a box, thankful that it wasn't more of Hwa-Young's panties.

"Alright, that's everything," said Hwa-Young. "Now, we can put the Christmas Tree and decorations up."

"Chim… Chimchar!" exclaimed Chimchar, jumping into the air excitedly.

"Where you want the Christmas Tree?" asked Gary.

"In front of the balcony left window," answered Hwa-Young, pointing to the balcony.

Gary went over and looked out the balcony window. "Oh, your bedroom faces our house."

"Yeah," replied Hwa-Young.

Hwa-Young, Chimchar, Gary, and Ash went about putting the small Christmas tree up that was only four feet tall in front of the left balcony window before they started decorating it. Professor Oak and Eun watched outside the bedroom door for a while and smiled at the three before leaving them and going downstairs. They didn't have any trouble putting the Christmas Tree up and decorating Hwa-Young's room with the Christmas decorations.

"Alright, so what are we doing next?" asked Gary.

"The dojo," answered Hwa-Young. "I have another big Christmas Tree and more decorations to put up."

"Alright, we will be downstairs in the living room," replied Gary. "You better change."

"Huh? Why do I need to do that?" questioned Hwa-Young.

"Well, it's cold outside," answered Gary.

"I'm used to it," replied Hwa-Young.

"Okay, then let's head downstairs," said Gary with a sweatdrop.

Gary and Ash made their way out of her bedroom, with Hwa-Young and Chimchar coming out last, closing the double doors behind them. Hwa-Young made her way down the hallway to the stairs and down the stairs to the living room with Chimchar beside her and the two boys following behind her.

"Oh, are you done with decorating your room?" asked Eun, making Professor Oak turn to look at them.

"Yeah, it's wonderful and bright," replied Hwa-Young with a smile.

"Chim… Chimchar," said Chimchar with a nod.

"That's wonderful, dears," said Eun.

"So where are you all heading next?" asked Professor Oak.

"Uh, Róng Líng said she had another large Christmas Tree and decorations to put up in the dojo," answered Gary.

"Then we can get the Christmas decorations, and Hwa-Young and Chimchar can get the ladder," said Professor Oak.

"Yay!" cheered Hwa-Young as she ran over to the ladder.

"Chim… Chimchar!" cheered Chimchar before following Hwa-Young over to the ladder.

They picked the ladder up, ready to head to the dojo to decorate it for Christmas. Professor Oak got up before grabbing some of the Christmas decorations with Gary and Ash. They made their way out of the mansion and back to the dojo with the Christmas decorations and ladder.

When they got to the dojo, they put the ladder and Christmas decorations down before they went about putting the Christmas Tree up in the corner of the dojo. Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash let Hwa-Young and Chimchar decorate the bottom of the Christmas Tree with the Christmas lights before they helped with the middle of the Christmas Tree. Professor Oak stopped and picked Hwa-Young up, making her giggle and laugh, allowing her to decorate more of the Christmas Tree before they used the ladder to finish decorating the Christmas tree with the Christmas lights.

With that done, they went about decorating the Christmas Tree with gold garland, silver tinsel, and ornaments, with Hwa-Young and Chimchar doing the bottom and Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash doing the middle. They used the ladder to decorate the top of the Christmas Tree with the gold garland, silver tinsel, and ornaments, with Professor Oak picking Hwa-Young up a few times, getting a giggle and laugh, allowing her to decorate more of the Christmas Tree.

Once that was finished, Hwa-Young, Chimchar, Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash went about decorating the dojo for Christmas, with Hwa-Young, Chimchar, Gary, and Ash doing most of the work.

"Well, that's if for the dojo," said Professor Oak.

"So all that is left is outside," stated Gary.

"Yup," replied Hwa-Young. "We'll start with the outside of the dojo and then do the mansion."

Hwa-Young and Chimchar went over to the ladder and picked it up, ready to head outside to put up the rest of the Christmas decorations. Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash grabbed the rest of the Christmas decorations. They made their way out of the dojo and put the ladder and Christmas decorations down before they went about decorating the outside of the dojo with Christmas lights, garland, and Christmas decorations. Professor Oak helped put the Christmas lights and garland up while Hwa-Young, Chimchar, Gary, and Ash went about putting up the Christmas decorations around the yard and decorating the outside of the dojo. They even went so far as to decorate a couple of the small trees and bushes near the dojo for Christmas.

"Everyone, come on inside!" called Eun. "It's lunchtime!"

"Coming, mom!" replied Hwa-Young.

Hwa-Young and Chimchar went over to the ladder and picked it up, ready to head inside for lunch. Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash grabbed the rest of the Christmas decorations. They made their way back to the mansion and put the ladder and Christmas decorations down.

"Come," said Hwa-Young taking Gary and Ash's hands, making Gary blush lightly. "Let's go get washed up for lunch."

Hwa-Young led them out of the living room and upstairs to her bathroom connected to her bedroom, which made Gary blush heavily. Hwa-Young, Ash, and Gary went about washing their hands with Gary trying to hurry so that he can leave her bathroom and bedroom. When finished, they made their way back downstairs to the dining room and sat down at the luxurious table, with Eun and Hwa-Young sitting at the ends of the long table. It wasn't long when the maids carted out and presented the luxurious lunch to them. Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash continued to sit there and look between Hwa-Young and Eun until they started eating the food elegantly, and they tried to copy them.

When lunch was over, Hwa-Young, Chimchar, Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash made their way back to the living room. Hwa-Young and Chimchar made their way to the ladder and picked it up, ready to head outside to finish decorating the house for Christmas. Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash grabbed the rest of the Christmas decorations. They made their way back outside of the mansion and put the ladder and Christmas decorations down.

"So what's first?" asked Gary.

"Christmas lights! Christmas lights!" cheered Hwa-Young excitedly, skipping over to the decorations, making Gary's cheeks flush at her adorableness.

"Chim… Chimchar!" cheered Chimchar, jumping into the air excitedly before following Hwa-Young.

Hwa-Young and Chimchar started getting the Christmas lights out before Gary and Ash helped them. They made their way over to one of the two largest pine trees in the front yard and went about decorating the bottom of the tree with the Christmas lights. Professor Oak used the ladder and decorated as much of the tree with the Christmas lights that he could reach, but could only manage to decorate half of the tree.

"How are we going to decorate the top of the tree with the Christmas lights?" asked Gary.

"I got it," answered Hwa-Young.

"Huh?" questioned Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash as they turned to look at her.

Hwa-Young backed up farther away and started glowing with a brilliant blue aura before she underwent a startling transformation.

"Arah!" shouted Hwa-Young as a beam of brilliant blue light shot into the sky.

With the release of her powers, Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash was blown away and hit the ground farther away. Gary got back up and looked at Hwa-Young before his eyes popped out of his head and mouth hung open in shock. Professor Oak and Ash got up and looked at Hwa-Young before their face mirrored that of Gary's. Hwa-Young had gotten huge, growing to a giant that was the same height as that of the tree, which was thirty-two feet tall. Her swimsuit was shredded by her transformation, leaving her completely naked, but she still had the animal ears and tails. There was a brilliant blue light that swirled around her very being.

"W-W-What is she?" questioned Gary with a gulp.

Professor Oak wondered the same thing. Sure, he knew that she was an unusual girl, but he never expected or saw anything like this before. Chimchar looked at Hwa-Young in awe of her transformation and great powers, having never seen it before.

"Now, I can finish the tree," said Hwa-Young, with her voice booming around the small town, making Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash jump.

Hwa-Young made her way to the tree and took the lights before she went about finishing decorating the top of the tree.

"Next," said Hwa-Young.

Chimchar made his way over to the Christmas decorations and started getting the golden garland before Gary and Ash helped him. They went about decorating the bottom of the tree with the golden garland. Professor Oak used the ladder and decorated as much of the tree with the golden garland that he could reach. Hwa-Young decorated the top of the tree with the golden garland.

With that done, they went about decorating the tree in silver tinsel, with Hwa-Young picking Chimchar up, letting him decorate the top of the tree in silver tinsel. Once that was done, they went about decorating the tree with ornaments, with Hwa-Young picking Chimchar up, letting him decorate the top of the tree.

"That tree is finished," said Gary.

"Next, that tree," said Hwa-Young pointing to the other largest pine tree in the front yard before she made her way over to the ladder and picked it up with one hand.

Hwa-Young made her way over to the tree with Chimchar riding on her right shoulder and put the ladder down by the tree. Chimchar got down with Hwa-Young's help and went about decorating the bottom of the tree with the Christmas lights, golden garland, silver tinsel, and ornaments with Gary and Ash. Professor Oak used the ladder and decorated as much of the tree with the Christmas lights, golden garland, and ornaments that he could reach. Hwa-Young finished decorating the top of the tree before picking Chimchar up and letting him decorate the top of the tree with the silver tinsel and ornaments.

When the tree was finished, Hwa-Young returned to her regular size, but she was still naked, making Gary's cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"Just a minute," said Hwa-Young. "I'll go get dressed."

Hwa-Young took off back to the mansion and soon returned in another swimsuit like the last one, except this one was light pink. She made her way over to the Christmas decorations with Chimchar and started getting the lights out before Gary and Ash helped them. They started decorating the bushes, windows, door, and bottom of the mansion in Christmas lights. Professor Oak used the ladder and decorated as much of the bottom of the mansion that he could reach. While he was doing that, Hwa-Young, Chimchar, Gary, and Ash went about putting up the Christmas decorations around the yard and decorating the bushes with gold garland and silver tinsel.

"Hey, uh, Róng Líng, you going to turn to a giant to decorate the top of the mansion?" asked Gary.

"No, there is no need," answered Hwa-Young.

"Then how are we going to decorate the top of the mansion?" asked Gary.

"I got it," replied Hwa-Young.

They turned to look at her to see her take of quickly, leaving behind a trail of brilliant blue light before she started running up the side of the mansion to the top.

"How about you start on the garland," said Hwa-Young, looking down at them.

Chimchar, Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash went about decorating the mansion with the golden garland. While they did that, Hwa-Young took the Christmas lights and went about decorating the top of the mansion, making her way around the right, back, and left of the mansion, wrapping the Christmas lights around the balcony railings as needed. When that was done, Hwa-Young took the golden garland and went about decorating the top of the mansion, making her way around the right, back, and left of the mansion, wrapping the golden garland around the balcony railings as need.

When Hwa-Young was finished decorating the top of the mansion for Christmas, she jumped off the mansion, making Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash worried but landed softly on the ground. They weren't surprised to see her land safely on the ground from such heights, especially after seeing her transform into a giant to decorate the top of the two large trees in the front yard.

"Well, we're finished," said Gary.

"Yup," replied Hwa-Young. "Just need to turn the lights on, but I can do that later tonight."

Hwa-Young and Chimchar went over to the ladder and picked it up before making their way inside the mansion.

"Oh, are you done with decorating the mansion?" asked Eun.

"Yeah," replied Hwa-Young with a smile. "Just got to wait until tonight to turn the lights on."

"Chim… Chimchar," said Chimchar with a nod.

"That's wonderful, dears," said Eun.

Hwa-Young and Chimchar went to put the ladder away while Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash relaxed in the living room.

Later that night, Hwa-Young plugged in the Christmas lights and decorations, making the townsfolk come out to view the beautiful lights and admire the Christmas decorations. Hwa-Young and Eun was able to meet some of the townsfolk with Professor Oak introducing them. They stayed outside for a while, admiring the Christmas lights and decorations before Hwa-Young and Eun said their goodbyes and made their way inside the mansion.

Hwa-Young and Eun had dinner together that the maids carted out and presented to them, and once over, Hwa-Young made her way to her bedroom with Chimchar before she went about getting dressed for bed. Once dressed for bed, Hwa-Young recalled Chimchar to his Luxury Ball before climbing into her bed and went to sleep for the night.

Meanwhile, the rest of the townsfolk continued to stay outside and admire the Christmas decorations but soon started to go home when they started getting cold. When Professor Oak and Gary got home, Professor Oak made his way to the video phone and dialing a number while Gary made his way to his room, looking out his window at Hwa-Young's bedroom. Professor Oak waited for a little bit before the video phone was answered.

"Oh, hello, Professor Oak," greeted Professor Rowan. "What is it that I can do for you?"

"You really surprised me with Hwa-Young," said Professor Oak.

"Ah, I take it you seen what she can do," replied Professor Rowan with a smile.

"Yes," said Professor Oak. "It was quite shocking."

"She's a special girl, wouldn't you agree?" asked Professor Rowan.

"That I would," said Professor Oak with a nod of his head.

After talking to Professor Rowan for a bit, Professor Oak said his goodbyes and ended the call.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter two of Pokemon: Legacy and Legends. I do hope you like it. This chapter was the second half of what I couldn't fit in the previous chapter, and while I could have done this part as another Prologue, I felt that an actual chapter was better. In the chapter, we got to see Hwa-Young spend more time with Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash and learn more about what Hwa-Young can do. Yes, you are correct. Hwa-Young can use chi to perform stunning feats and demonstrate otherworldly powers, a legacy that runs in her blood from a long time ago. However, it is a bit different for Hwa-Young than it is in the Blade and Soul world as she doesn't use weapons. I do not know if Hwa-Young will have aura powers or psychic powers, and whether she does or not will depend on if you think she should. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Legacy and Legends.

 **Note:** There will be no lemons in this story, or at least I don't think so, but that will depend on the readers and what they want. Personally, I am not planning on any lemons as I wanted a normal Pokemon story for once, but there will be relationships, blushing, bath scenes, and revealing clothing. If you would like the relationships to be yuri or not, please feel free to let me know as I have not decided on any pairings as of this moment. Rating is subject to change depending on what the audience would like to see.

**Upcoming Story Releases:**

  1. The Celestial Devil - Heavenly Paradise (An Alternate version of "The Celestial Devil")
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian (Another crossover story between Blade and Soul and Pokemon)
  3. Magical Futanari Legends (An Alternate version of "Magical Girls Legends)
  4. Blade and Soul: Legends (Another Blade and Soul Story)



**Upcoming Story Chapter Releases:**

  1. Sasha ½ - chapter 8
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian - Prologue
  3. Tera: The Destructive Sentinel - Chapter 4
  4. Blade and Soul: Rise of the Great Guardian - Chapter 7
  5. Pokemon Stardom - Chapter 8
  6. Pokemon: Destiny Bound - Chapter 16
  7. Pokemon: A Legendary Journey - Chapter 11
  8. The Kingdom of Pora Skuldia - Chapter 19
  9. Fairy Tail: Phoenix Slayers - Chapter 4
  10. The Vampire Queen - Chapter 10
  11. Guardian Witches - Chapter 14
  12. Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome - Chapter 12
  13. Dragonball Tails - Chapter 4
  14. Dragonball Legends - Chapter 4
  15. Pokemon: Legacy and Legends - Chapter 3



**Additional Upcoming Story Chapters Comming Soon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or Blade and Soul, but I do own my Character and the idea of the story.


	3. Adventure Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Hwa-Young continued to decorate the mansion for Christmas with Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash. During decorating the mansion, Hwa-Young displayed a few things that she can do to Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

It was a beautiful evening in the town of Pallet Town. A light breeze blew across the land, flowers are in bloom, the sun was setting on the small country town, and flying Pokemon was soaring through the sky. It had been four months since Hwa-Young and her mother Eun moved to Pallet Town, and they settled in their new mansion really quickly. Hwa-Young and her mother was a surprising addition to the small country town of Pallet.

"Yay! Tomorrow's the day!" exclaimed Hwa-Young excitedly.

"Chim… Chimchar!" exclaimed Chimchar excitedly.

Hwa-Young and Chimchar bounced around her room in excitement at starting their adventure tomorrow with Hwa-Young in her lingerie. The top was white with a light blue bow in the center and hugged her titties, giving an ample amount of cleavage, which bounced up and down, held up by white straps on her shoulders with silk traveling down her stomach that split at the center. With the top, she wore silky and lacy partially transparent white thongs with a light blue bow in the center and designs on the sides of the front that hung just across her ass cheeks, allowing her tails to flow freely behind her and strings tied at the side of her hips.

"Hwa-Young, Chimchar, you two are still up?" questioned Eun as she opened her daughter's door, getting their attention and making them stop bouncing around the room before she looked at the clock. "It's eight. You two should be sleeping by now. You're going to start your journey tomorrow."

"I know, but I'm too excited to sleep," replied Hwa-Young.

"Chim… Chimchar," said Chimchar with a nod.

Eun smiled before she got the remote and turned on the luxurious television. She changed the channel until a show came on, showing a Pokemon battle. Hwa-Young and Chimchar ran over excitedly and sat down in front of the television, watching the Pokemon battle that was going on, making Eun giggle at their excitement.

"Alright, watch this, but make sure you two get some sleep," said Eun. "You're going to go on your adventure with Chimchar tomorrow."

Hwa-Young turned and looked at Chimchar, who looked back at her before she smiled. Usually, beginning Trainers get a Starter Pokemon from the Kanto region. However, since Hwa-Young moved from Snowpoint City in the Sinnoh region to Pallet Town in the Kanto region, she had gotten her first Pokemon from Professor Rowan two weeks before they moved.

"I will, mom," replied Hwa-Young.

"Chim… Chimchar," said Chimchar with a nod.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Eun as she walked over and kissed her forehead.

After that, Eun made her way to the door and left the bedroom.

Hwa-Young and Chimchar woke up bright and early the next day at three before Hwa-Young changed into her martial arts uniform and made her way downstairs to the dining room with Chimchar. It wasn't long when the maids carted out and presented the luxurious breakfast to Hwa-Young and Chimchar, who went about eating elegantly. Once breakfast was over, Hwa-Young and Chimchar left the dining room and made their way to the dojo.

Early in the morning before dawn, Eun was in the dining room, bent over the table, looking over some stuff for work when the doorbell ringed. She stopped what she was doing and made her way through the mansion to the foyer, going through the luxurious archway to open the door.

"Oh, Gary, Good Morning," greeted Eun with a slight bow in politeness.

"Good Morning, Ma'am!" greeted Gary, standing up straight.

"Gary, I already told you," said Eun. "You don't have to be so formal. Just call me Eun."

"Yes, Ma'am!" replied Gary.

"What did I just tell you?" questioned Eun with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Mrs. Seong," apologized Gary with a bow.

"Well, that's better," said Eun.

"Is Róng Líng still here?" asked Gary.

"She's over at the dojo," answered Eun.

"Alright, I'll head over there," said Gary.

Eun shut the door and made her way back to the dining room to go back to what she was doing.

Gary made his way across the field to the dojo, but as he got closer, he couldn't hear any bangs or ruckus coming from inside, which was unusual, and wondered if Hwa-Young left already. When he got to the dojo, Gary opened the door and walked inside to see Hwa-Young and Chimchar sitting down with their legs crossed, palms together, and eyes closed.

"Good Morning, Gary," said Hwa-Young, startling Gary and making him look at her to see her eyes was closed.

"Uh, Good Morning, Róng Líng," replied Gary.

"Alright, that's enough, Chimchar," said Hwa-Young as she opened her eyes and got up with Chimchar following.

"I thought you would be training," said Gary.

"We was, but I felt like doing meditation," replied Hwa-Young. "We will get enough combat on our journey."

"I was afraid you already left before I got a chance to say goodbye to you," said Gary.

"No, not yet," replied Hwa-Young.

"I take it you have everything packed," said Gary.

"Yup," replied Hwa-Young. "I just need to go to the mansion to change my clothes, get my purse, and then get my Pokedex."

"Well, how about we head to the mansion then," said Gary.

"Was just going to do that," replied Hwa-Young.

Hwa-Young, Chimchar, and Gary made their way to the mansion before Hwa-Young went upstairs to change her clothes and get her purse. She came back downstairs in her swimsuit and with her purse just as her mother came out into the foyer. Hwa-Young's purse was white with light blue markings.

"Oh, heading over to Professor Oak's lab to get your Pokedex?" asked Eun.

"Yeah," replied Hwa-Young.

"Alright, you better get going," said Eun.

Hwa-Young, Chimchar, and Gary made their way out of the mansion before they made their way over to Professor Oak's lab.

Gary sighed when they got a bit away from the mansion.

"Are you alright?" asked Hwa-Young.

"Being inside your mansion can be nerve-wracking," replied Gary.

Hwa-Young hit him in the arm. "What are you talking about? You come from a rich family too."

"Owww!" cried Gray, rubbing his arm. "Yeah, but not nearly as rich as you."

They made their way through the fancy black iron-wrought gates of Hwa-Young's mansion and made their way next door to Professor Oak's lab in the early morning. There was a nice breeze and a wonderful smell that blew through the town, with the latter only Hwa-Young able to pick up. When they got to the Pokemon lab, Gary led Hwa-Young and Chimchar into the building. It wasn't the first time Hwa-Young and Chimchar been in Professor Oak's lab as they came over before.

"Gramps, I brought Róng Líng!" shouted Gary.

Professor Oak turned to look at them. "Ah, Hwa-Young, Chimchar, Good Morning."

"Good Morning, Professor Oak," greeted Hwa-Young with a slight bow in politeness.

"Chim… Chimchar!" greeted Chimchar, jumping into the air and throwing a fist.

"Well, aren't you excited," said Professor Oak with a smile.

"Chim… Chimchar," said Chimchar with a nod.

"Did you get a good workout this morning?" asked Professor Oak.

"They was meditating," answered Gary, even though he didn't know what that meant. "They will get enough combat on their journey, or so that's what she said."

Professor Oak nodded his head. "Well, you two are early, and Hwa-Young, you already got a Pokemon." He went to get a Pokedex before making his way back over to them. "Here is your Pokedex Hwa-Young."

Hwa-Young smiled and took the Pokedex. "Thank you, Professor." Hwa-Young slightly bowed in politeness.

"Oh, you're very much welcome," replied Professor Oak.

Hwa-Young turned before using the Pokedex to scan Chimchar, who stood there in front of her proudly.

"Chimchar, the Monkey Pokemon," came the female voice from the Pokedex. "Chimchar easily finds the sheerest cliffs and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flames go out."

Hwa-Young continued to look at the information on the Pokedex.

"Looks like your only known moves are Scratch and Ember, but that's to be expected," said Hwa-Young. "Huh?"

"What?" asked Gary.

"How many abilities are Pokemon supposed to have?" asked Hwa-Young.

"Usually, Pokemon only have one ability, and even finding one with two is rare," answered Professor Oak. "Why?"

"Chimchar has three abilities," answered Hwa-Young.

"What? Seriously?" questioned Gary.

"Yes," answered Hwa-Young.

"Well, Professor Rowan did say he specifically picked out a special Pokemon for you," said Professor Oak.

Hwa-Young nodded her head and put the Pokedex away in her purse.

"Now, Gary, right this way," said Professor Oak as he led them over to a machine that held the Poke Balls that the Pokemon was in.

"So, which one are you going to pick?" asked Hwa-Young, turning to look at Gary.

"Ha, I already know which one I'm picking," said Gary as he stepped up to the machine, grabbing one of the Poke Balls. "I pick this one."

"Come on, which one did you pick?" questioned Hwa-Young.

Gary smiled, enlarged the Poke Ball, and threw it, calling out his Pokemon. "Come on out."

A blue Pokemon came out in front of Gary, letting everyone see what Pokemon it was. Despite already knowing what Pokemon it was, Hwa-Young got out her Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

"Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon," said the Pokedex. "Squirtle draws its long neck into a shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blast can be quite powerful."

"What attacks does it know?" asked Gary.

"It doesn't say because it's not my Pokemon," answered Hwa-Young, "but considering you just got it, probably just the basic move."

"So, that Pokedex only lets you see what moves your Pokemon have?" questioned Gary.

"If it didn't, it wouldn't be fair," stated Hwa-Young.

"Agreed," said Professor Oak with a smile. "Here is your Pokedex and five Poke Balls, Gary."

Professor Oak handed a Pokedex and five Poke Balls to Gary.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Gary.

"I'm going to head out on my adventure," answered Hwa-Young.

"What? Already?" questioned Gary.

"Yeah, we are too excited to wait," answered Hwa-Young.

"Chim… Chimchar," said Chimchar with a nod.

"You know, I'm actually surprised you haven't left already," replied Gary.

"Oh, believe me," said Hwa-Young. "I was attempted to, but I knew that would upset you."

Gary's cheeks flushed, much to Professor Oak's amusement.

Hwa-Young turned and made her way back outside of the Pokemon lab with Chimchar beside her and Gary and Professor Oak following, only to be greeted by her mother and all the maids and butlers in her house, who was in a file on each side of the entrance with a red velvet carpet laid out.

"Yay! My Lady is starting her adventure!" cheered the maids and butlers clapping their hands.

Hwa-Young made her way over to her mother and stopped in front of her.

"Ready to start your journey?" asked Eun.

"Yes," answered Hwa-Young.

Her mother put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a wad of large bills. "Here, take this with you."

Hwa-Young took the money and put it away in her purse. She hugged her mother, who hugged her back.

"Well, we are off," said Hwa-Young.

"Alright, see you later," said Gary with slight tears in his eyes, trying his best to hold them back.

"Later," said Hwa-Young. "Goodbye, mom."

"Goodbye, dear," replied Eun.

"Chim… Chimchar," said Chimchar giving his own goodbyes to Eun.

"Goodbye to you too, Chimchar," replied Eun.

Hwa-Young turned around and started making her way from Pallet Town with Chimchar beside her.

"Róng Líng, see you later!" cried Gary's voice.

Hwa-Young turned around to see him waving his hand in the air with slight tears falling down his cheeks.

"Goodbye, Hwa-Young, Chimchar!" shouted Professor Oak, waving his hands.

Hwa-Young smiled and waved her hands back to Professor Oak and Gary with Chimchar. "See you later!"

"Chimchar!" said Chimchar.

With their final farewell to Gary and Professor Oak, they turned around and continued on their way as they explored the outside world. As they continued down the open fields, Hwa-Young caught a noise and came to a stop before looking up in the sky to see a vivid green Pokemon flying in the air farther away, getting Chimchar to stop. Hwa-Young got out her Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon, curious to find out what Pokemon it was.

"Pidgey is a flying Pokemon," said the Pokedex. "Among all the flying Pokemon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokemon Trainer to test their skills."

"It appears to be a different color from the picture in the Pokedex," stated Hwa-Young as she put her Pokedex away in her purse and looked up at the flying Pokemon.

Pidgey noticed them and dived down to attack them, believing that they were Pokemon despite one of them looking partially human, aiming for Hwa-Young, only for her to disappear out of sight and confusing Pidgey.

"Well, you're not as gentle as the Pokedex said you was," said Hwa-Young.

Pidgey turned to look at her and gave a cry before diving down to attack her again, only for Hwa-Young to disappear out of sight.

"So that's how you want it?" questioned Hwa-Young. "Chimchar, I'll handle this one, but you'll get the next." She took her purse off and held it down.

"Chimchar," replied Chimchar with a nod, tacking her purse and backing up away from his mistress until he was much farther away, eyeing her with interest.

Hwa-Young continued to look at Pidgey and started glowing with a brilliant blue aura before she changed, shredding her clothes and leaving herself naked.

"Arah!" shouted Hwa-Young as a beam of brilliant blue light shot into the sky.

With the release of her powers, Pidgey was blown away into the air and had to fight hard to stay airborne. Pidgey looked at Hwa-Young in surprise and awe of her giant form with brilliant blue light swirling around her very being. The Pokemon mustered up its courage and gave a cry before diving out of the sky at Hwa-Young, trying to attack her. Hwa-Young punched Pidgey, sending the Pokemon flying away in a somersault until the bird Pokemon got its balance back. Pidgey flew into the air before diving down quickly toward Hwa-Young, leaving behind a stream of white energy and surrounded by a white aura. Hwa-Young followed the Pokemon's movement easily and grabbed Pidgey in her right hand, squeezing it, making Pidgey try to peck her fingers with its beak to no use. She shook Pidgey around before throwing the Pokemon through the air, making the bird Pokemon crash into the trunk of a tree and hit the ground with swirls in its eyes.

With the battle over, Hwa-Young returned to her original size as Chimchar came over to her with her purse. Hwa-Young took her purse and went through it, pulling out a Luxury Ball she had with her. Her mother bought her two dozen for Christmas before her Pokemon journey, which didn't include the Chimchar that came in one when she received it from Professor Rowan. Hwa-Young enlargened the Luxury Ball and threw it at the fainted Pidgey, sucking it inside before the Luxury Ball hit the ground. Pidgey didn't give an ounce of struggle before there was a sound indicating capture.

"Alright, we got our first Pokemon!" cheered Hwa-Young.

"Chimchar!" cheered Chimchar, jumping into the air and throwing a fist.

"Chimchar, go get the Luxury Ball while I get dressed," said Hwa-Young before she started going through her purse for more clothes.

Chimchar went to retrieve the Luxury Ball while Hwa-Young got dressed in another swimsuit. Once dressed, Hwa-Young took the Luxury Ball from Chimchar and put it away in her purse. Just as Hwa-Young finished putting away the Luxury Ball, a Pokemon flew down in front of them, looking at Hwa-Young and Chimchar, having observed what happened with Pidgey, getting Hwa-Young and Chimchar's attention. Hwa-Young got out her Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon, curious to find out what Pokemon it was.

"Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude," said the Pokedex. "It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokemon and humans."

"Not this Spearow," said Hwa-Young. "Hey Chimchar, go see what Spearow wants."

Chimchar made his way over to Spearow and started talking to it while Hwa-Young waited. It was a while before Chimchar made his way back over to Hwa-Young.

"Chim… Chimchar," said Chimchar.

"So what did Spearow want?" asked Hwa-Young.

Chimchar reached into her purse and pulled out a Luxury Ball before walking forward and setting it on the ground. Spearow made its way over to the Luxury Ball and touched it with its beak, allowing it to suck it inside before the Luxury Ball hit the ground. Spearow didn't give an ounce of struggle before there was a sound indicating capture.

"Oh, it wanted to come with me?" questioned Hwa-Young.

"Chim… Chimchar," said Chimchar with a nod.

Hwa-Young made her way over to the Luxury Ball and picked it up. "Alright, we caught a Spearow!"

"Chimchar!" cheered Chimchar, jumping into the air and throwing a fist.

Hwa-Young put the Luxury Ball in her purse and got out Chimchar's Luxury Ball. She was able to pick up a sound ever since Chimchar was talking to Spearow. Sure, Hwa-Young could pick up many sounds, but this one was different. Judging from the sound of its breathing and the very heartbeat of the living thing, it needed help.

"Chimchar, return," said Hwa-Young recalling Chimchar to his Luxury Ball before putting it away in her purse.

Hwa-Young turned and took off in the direction the sound was coming from, and it didn't take her long to get there despite the sound coming from far away. She saw a purple quadrupedal Pokemon crawling around on its belly instead of standing on its legs and pulled her Pokedex out before scanning it.

"The Forest Pokemon, Rattata," said the Pokedex. "It likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries."

"Judging by the sound of your stomach, it sounds like you're hungry, young one. It's no wonder you're so weak," said Hwa-Young before she started going through her purse. "Hmmm… let's see. I think I got something here." She continued to go through her purse until she found what she was looking for. "Ah, here it is. An orange."

Hwa-Young pulled out an orange and started peeling the skin. When finished, she went through her purse and pulled out a small fancy plate before splitting the orange into slices and setting them on the plate.

"Here you go," said Hwa-Young setting the plate in front of Rattata where the Pokemon could reach it without having to crawl on its belly.

Rattata seemed genuinely touched by the unusual girl's kindness and started eating the orange with hunger. While Rattata started eating, Hwa-Young went through her purse and pulled out two more oranges before pealing them and splitting them into slices, adding the slices to the plate Rattata was eating off.

Hwa-Young went through her purse and pulled out a Luxury Ball before enlarging it and throwing it, calling out her Pokemon. "Chimchar, blaze with a fiery spirit!"

Chimchar came out in front of her and looked around at his surroundings before noticing the Rattata that was eating. He made his way over to Hwa-Young, and they continued to wait until Rattata was finished. When Rattata was finished with the oranges, Hwa-Young took care of the plate.

"Rattata," said Rattata, getting their attention.

"Chimchar?" questioned Chimchar.

"Rattata… Rattata," answered Rattata.

"You want to come with me?" asked Hwa-Young.

Rattata looked at her with beady shining eyes of hope. Hwa-Young smiled and took out a Luxury Ball before setting it down on the ground. Rattata was more than happy to touch it and allow the Luxury Ball to suck it inside before it hit the ground. The Pokemon didn't give an ounce of struggle before there was a sound indicating capture.

Hwa-Young picked the Luxury Ball up. "Alright, we caught Rattata!"

"Chim… Chimchar!" exclaimed Chimchar, jumping into the air excitedly.

Hwa-Young put the Luxury Ball away in her purse. Just as she finished putting away the Luxury Ball, a Pokemon jumped down from a tree in front of them, but Hwa-Young had heard the Pokemon rustling around in the tree, observing them ever since she got there. She got out her Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon, curious to find out what Pokemon it was.

"Mankey. A Pig Monkey Pokemon of the fighting type," said the Pokedex. "Known for its superior footwork, it packs a powerful punch."

Hwa-Young smiled and put her Pokedex away in her purse. "Hey Chimchar, go see if Mankey would like to battle."

Chimchar made his way over to Mankey and started talking to it for a little bit before making his way back to Hwa-Young.

"Chim… Chimchar," said Chimchar, jumping in front of Hwa-Young.

Hwa-Young picked up a branch from nearby and drew a square box around Chimchar and Mankey before standing to the side.

"Alright, listen up. Here are the rules for the battle," said Hwa-Young. "Only punches, kicks, elbows, knees, and palm strikes can be used. If you have a punching, kicking, or fighting type Pokemon move, they may be used in the battle. The match will have two rounds, and each round will last for one hour long. When I tell you to begin, you will start battling. When I tell you to stop, you will stop and switch sides. If a Pokemon faints, they will automatically lose both rounds. The square is your arena, and if you are pushed or step outside of it, you will automatically lose the round. Now, are both sides ready?" Hwa-Young looked back and forth between Mankey and Chimchar.

"Mankey!" cried Mankey, ready for battle.

"Chim… Chimchar," said Chimchar with a nod.

"Then begin," said Hwa-Young.

Chimchar and Mankey took off toward each other, but Chimchar was much faster. They threw a punch that collided, making a small bang ring out before they started throwing punches, kicks, elbows, knees, and palm strikes that was either avoided or blocked. Mankey used a Pokemon move and tried to kick Chimchar's feet out from under him, only for Chimchar to dodge it by jumping into the air backward. As the battle continued, Chimchar and Mankey was locked hand to hand, trying to push the other out of the arena. Chimchar managed to push Mankey back some, showing his strength, but Mankey was able to avoid getting pushed out of the square by trying to kick his feet out from under him, making Chimchar avoid it by jumping into the air backward. The two continued their battle, throwing punches that collided, making small bangs ring out, kicks, elbows, knees, and palm strikes, with Mankey using a Pokemon move, trying to kick Chimchar's feet out from under him, only for Chimchar to avoid it. A few times, they was locked hand to hand, trying to push the other out of the area, with Chimchar managing to push Mankey back some, who avoided getting pushed out by trying to kick his feet out from under him, making Chimchar avoid it.

 _"That's some impressive footwork, but it can still use some work,"_ thought Hwa-Young as she observed the two Pokemon. "Alright, stop."

Chimchar and Mankey stopped before they switched sides. Hwa-Young gave them a little bit of time, having heard Mankey's tired breathing, indicating the Pokemon was more worn out than Chimchar, but that was to be expected.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is Chapter three of Pokemon: Legacy and Legends. I do hope you like it. The chapter takes place four months after Hwa-Young and her mother move to Pallet Town, where Hwa-Young begins her Pokemon journey through Kanto. In the chapter, we got to see some interaction between Hwa-Young and a few characters and learned a bit more about what Hwa-Young can do. There will be more about Hwa-Young and what she can do as the story continues. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Legacy and Legends.

 **Note:** There will be no lemons in this story, or at least I don't think so, but that will depend on the readers and what they want. Personally, I am not planning on any lemons as I wanted a normal Pokemon story for once, but there will be relationships, blushing, bath scenes, and revealing clothing. If you would like the relationships to be yuri or not, please feel free to let me know as I have not decided on any pairings as of this moment. Rating is subject to change depending on what the audience would like to see.

Whether Hwa-Young will have aura powers or psychic powers, I am not sure, and will depend on if you think she should. I think Chi and Aura are pretty similar to one another, but I could be wrong about that. Feel free to leave a comment below and let me know if you think Hwa-Young should or shouldn't have aura powers or psychic powers. Some of the things that can be done in Blade and Soul may fall under aura powers or psychic powers, but I'm not completely sure.

**Upcoming Story Releases:**

  1. The Celestial Devil - Heavenly Paradise (An Alternate version of "The Celestial Devil")
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian (Another crossover story between Blade and Soul and Pokemon)
  3. Magical Futanari Legends (An Alternate version of "Magical Girls Legends)
  4. Blade and Soul: Legends (Another Blade and Soul Story)
  5. Pokemon: Sun and Moon Destiny (Another Pokemon story)



**Upcoming Story Chapter Releases:**

  1. Sasha ½ - chapter 8
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian - Prologue
  3. Tera: The Destructive Sentinel - Chapter 4
  4. Blade and Soul: Rise of the Great Guardian - Chapter 7
  5. Pokemon Stardom - Chapter 8
  6. Pokemon: Destiny Bound - Chapter 16
  7. Pokemon: A Legendary Journey - Chapter 11
  8. The Kingdom of Pora Skuldia - Chapter 19
  9. Fairy Tail: Phoenix Slayers - Chapter 4
  10. The Vampire Queen - Chapter 10
  11. Guardian Witches - Chapter 14
  12. Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome - Chapter 12
  13. Dragonball Tails - Chapter 4
  14. Dragonball Legends - Chapter 4
  15. Pokemon: Legacy and Legends - Chapter 4



**Additional Upcoming Story Chapters Comming Soon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or Blade and Soul, but I do own my Character and the idea of the story.


End file.
